The present invention relates to an automatic sewing apparatus.
In manufacturing bags, shoes and clothes etc., it is usually necessary to sew cloth pieces to a main cloth portion constituting a product body. In such case, it has been usual to manually put the cloth pieces on the main cloth portion, set them in a sewing machine, and move the latter according to a predetermined pattern. This procedure is troublesome and requires the considerable labor of an operator.
On the other hand, it has been proposed recently an electronic pattern sewing machine in which the main cloth portion and cloth pieces are mounted on a table which is movable in X and Y directions and the table is automatically moved according to a predetermined, programmed pattern stared in a PROM.
In such automatic apparatus, however, the operator has to stack the cloth and cloth pieces on the table and set them together, which is not only still troublesome, but also a source of quality variation due to possible relative movements of the cloth pieces to the cloth.